Lovely Dragonflies
by noname5
Summary: Sesshoumaru thinks he can any female human, youkai, or hanyou he wants. What if he finally finds one beautiful human individual he cannot have? Will he do anything to have his brother’s mate? Kag/Inu, Sesshou/Kag.


Hello All! I'm noname. I hope you enjoy reading this, it was fun to write, hope it's fun to read. Rated R for stuff. I don't know if it really is, but oh well. Thanks for reading! Please R&R !!!!!!  
  
Cool -Facts -of- the- Matter-of-Fact- Chapter- Facts (let's say that five times fast..)  
  
*Most Americans' car horns beep in the key of F.  
  
* More than 2500 left handed people are killed every year  
from using right-handed products  
  
(I'm left handed! Nooooooo! ) * Most lipsticks contain fish scales!  
  
* Peanuts are one of the ingredients of dynamite. (:-)  
  
THE MORE YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ehem.. on with the story.....  
  
default chapter  
  
Kagome gazed up at the shadowy sky, watching the flawless hours of darkness. They exposed the moon's brilliant gaze. Cool breezes blew, rocking tree limbs back and forth. The stars shined intensely, bringing brightness to a world thousands of miles below them. It was a beautiful. It would soon be dawn, but the sun had not set.  
  
Kagome looked up in a tree, to find none other than Inuyasha, gazing down tenderly at her.  
  
She smiled at him lovingly.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
" What are you doing up so early, Kagome?" he asked  
  
Kagome sat down in the grass, still looking up at him. " I just. couldn't sleep, so I decided to look up at the stars."  
  
" Oh." he responded somewhat disappointedly  
  
" What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head upwards  
  
" Nothing, just leave me alone! I'm in the middle of something!" he replied frantically.  
  
Kagome furrowed her eyebrow in curiosity. She watched Inu Yasha as he blindedly stared into the forest. His ears twitched as he started to growl quietly, not once shifting his gaze. His hands and feet where in a very odd position. He was actually standing like a dog, a watchdog to be precise. On a tree limb? Something is definitely not right.  
  
' He actually looks kind of adorable like that! I wish I had brought along my camera.' She notioned.  
  
Kagome sheepishly shook the thought out of her head. There were probably more important things to worry about. What if something's wrong? Inuyasha never acted like this, not even when he sensed demons or enemies approaching.  
  
'And why is he so watchful so early in the morning? Whatever he's thinking about must be driving him crazy! ' She pondered  
  
" Um. Inu-"  
  
"What!?" he shot back, still looking at the empty void ahead of him.  
  
" Inu.. Yasha?" Kagome asked timidly. " What's wrong, why are you acting this way?"  
  
" That stench.. It's familiar" he muttered, clearly distant-minded.  
  
Kagome's neck throbbed from looking up at the troubled hanyou. She had been observing him and his atypical behavior for some time. She wasn't even sure if she could hear him anymore. He was so far up in the tree, that she hadn't the faintest idea of what he was saying.  
  
" What are you talking about?" she replied.  
  
" Kagome," he whispered, still unfocused " Climb the tree. "  
  
" Why?" questioned Kagome as she raised her head to look at him.  
  
" JUST CLIMB THE BLASTED TREE!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome was more than taken aback. She was appalled. She had never seen him act this way. Kagome felt his eyes on her, shifting his transfixed gaze. She felt the rage from his ki*, a powerful rage, not one she had ever felt before. He hadn't terrified her yet, she was sure there was a coherent reason for his strangeness. ' At least I hope.' She thought  
  
Kagome could feel his temper rising at her and his losing patience. She eased over and patiently started to climb it.  
  
The tree seemed steep, uneven, and potholed to her, after all she was not one to climb trees. Kagome looked behind her as she grasped on to a flimsy tree limb. She was too far off the ground for comfort. She could feel the wind blowing rougher. The flimsy branch began to loosen under her fingertips. She quickly squirmed to raise herself too a footing position, when the branch suddenly snapped.  
  
She felt a clawed hand bind around her arm in an instant before she fell. Kagome looked up at the white-haired hanyou. He gave her a temporary smirk.  
  
WOOOOOOHOOOO! That's done! I hope you liked it! If you have any pointers for my writing, please include! Flames, reviews, just tell me honestly what you thought! Till then, left-handers, (including myself ;) watch out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muhuhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ki- spirit thing, I'm not sure if I really understand it myself  
  
Tawny- amber, yellowish orange 


End file.
